Tunangan Palsu
by Chiel Chielo
Summary: Tenten terpaksa menandatangani sebuah perjanjian yaitu menjadi tunangan palsu dari Neji Hyūga agar tidak diusir dari gedung apartemen yang dibeli oleh perusahaan Tako Groups./"Ka-kau hamil?."/Apa? bu-bukan, maksudku... ."/ "Astaga calon menantuku hamil, aku senang sekali."/ AU. Rated M for themes and Lime&Lemon. RnR pwease? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Perjanjian

**Tunangan Palsu**

**Rate : T-M (Rate akan semakin naik pada chapter2 selanjutnya)  
><strong>

**Genre : Romance, Family, and a lil bit Humor (Alternative Universe)**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yumae-chan desu**

* * *

><p>"Maaf nona, kami sedang tidak menerima pekerja baru," ujar seorang wanita berbaju waitress berwarna hitam.<p>

"Kumohon, terimalah aku, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku bisa mencunci piring, menyapu, membuang sampah, mengantar makanan, apa saja yang penting aku dapat pekerjaan," ucap wanita berambut cepol tersebut sambil memohon berlutut di depan wanita berbaju witress.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa, kumohon berhentilah kau membuatku malu" ucap wanita berbaju waitress tersebut sambil cepat masuk ke restoran meninggalkan perempuan berambut cepol bernama Tenten yang sedang berlutut. Tenten segera bangkit dari posisi berlututnya sambil menghela nafas, ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya ia melamar pekerjaan dan semuanya menolak.

"Kejam sekali, lihat saja kalau aku punya banyak uang dimasa depan nanti, akan kubeli semua restoran itu dan ku tendang semua karyawan menyebalkan itu, huh," gerutu Tenten sambil berjalan menjauhi restoran tadi.

Tenten, ia adalah seorang mahasiswi di Tokyo University jurusan Fisika, umurnya baru 22 tahun, yatim piatu sejak kecil dan tinggal di sebuah apartement kecil milik seorang wanita berdarah Korea. Setiap hari ia harus bekerja keras membanting tulang untuk menunjang segala kebutuhan hidupnya serta membayar kuliah. Ngomong-ngomong soal kerja, baru-baru ini ia di pecat dari supermarket tempatnya bekerja karena menendang seorang bapak-bapak tua mesum yang mencoba untuk menggeranyanginya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Tenten merinding.

"Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan. Ayolah Tenshi, kau pasti bisa!" ujar Tenten sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke langit. Ia kembali menyusuri jalanan mencari lowongan pekerjaan baru dan sampailah ia didepan sebuah bangunan besar, didepan pintu kaca tersebut tertempel sebuah pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan.

"SPG? Semoga tidak seburuk bekerja di supermarket," ujar gadis berambut coklat ini dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk ke gedung bertuliskan "_Pillsbury__ Department Store"._

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nona?" sapa seorang SPG secara tiba-tiba. "Astaga, kau mengagetkanku saja, eh… _ano_ maksudku, aku melihat ada pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan didepan,"

"Oh, lowongan pekerjaan, silahkan anda temui saja nona Himeko disebelah sana," ucap SPG tersebut sambil mengarahkan Tenten pada seorang perempuan bertubuh semampai, berambut gelap.

"_Ano_… _Sumimasen_, nona aku-"

"Hemmh, maaf tapi disini tidak menjual pakaian dengan harga dibawah 10.000 yen, carilah di toko lain terima kasih," perempuan bernama Himeko tersebut langsung membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Tenten yang tercengang dengan kata-kata Himeko tadi. Tersadar, Tenten segera mengejar Himeko.

"A-a-apa? Tu-tunggu nona, aku bukan mencari pakaian dengan harga dibawah 10.000 yen tapi, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan,"

'Tuk' bunyi suara sepatu high heels Himeko berhenti mendadak setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten, ia segera membalikkan badannya menatap dan mengevaluasi Tenten dari atas kebawah."Kau mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Himeko sambil berjalan mengitari tubuh Tenten.

"Iya," jawab Tenten singkat."Dengan penampilan seperti ini?" tanya Himeko dengan angkuhnya, ia memberikan senyuman menghinanya pada Tenten.

"A-apa?," tanya Tenten kebingungan.

"Kau tahu berapa persen pelanggan yang akan berkunjung kemari jika kau kuterima disini? Dilihat dari cara mu berpakaian yang terlihat kuno, sepatu kusam, dan wajah yang kurang menarik aku bisa mengkalkulasi hanya akan ada 15% yang mau mendatangi department store ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku menolakmu dasar orang kampung, carilah pekerjaan di tempat lain," Himeko menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan setelah menghina Tenten.

"Hey! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Dengan seenaknya sendiri menilai orang, apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Jangan-jangan kau itu terlahir dari batu," ucap Tenten dengan emosi. Himeko tercengang dengan kata-kata gadis di depannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar orang kampung," dengan emosi Himeko segera menyambar kopi yang ada disebelahnya dan melempar isinya kearah Tenten namun, dengan reflek gadis bercepol dua tersebut dapat menghindari siraman kopi tersebut. Dan…

SPLASH

Isi kopi tersebut telah salah sasaran dan menyiram seorang lelaki berambut panjang, jas putihnya berubah menjadi kecoklatan karena kopi tadi. Mata lavendernya memandang lurus kearah Tenten dengan tatapan datar.

"Astaga, ya Tuhan, a-apa… Tuan maafkan aku, astaga maafkan aku," dengan segera Himeko mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mencoba membersihkan kopi yang mengotori jas putih lelaki tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat? Cepan bantu Tuan Hyūga," teriak Himeko pada seluruh karyawan. "Dan kau—," tunjuknya pada Tenten.

"—cepat minta maaflah pada Tuan Hyūga Neji,"

"Eeh? Aku? Minta maaf? Apa kau bercanda? Bukankah kau yang menyiramnya dengan kopi,"

"Dasar kau—," kata-kata Himeko terhenti ketika lelaki Hyūga tersebut berdeham kecil. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Neji dengan nada datar. Tenten menghela nafasnya "Apakah itu penting?"

"Tidak juga, security bawa dia pergi," perintah Neji tiba-tiba dan membuat gadis panda tersebut tersentak. Dua orang security pun muncul dan segera memegang kedua bahu Tenten menyeretnya keluar.

"A-apa? Dasar kau— , lepaskan aku, aku bilang LEPASKAN!" teriak Tenten dan kedua security itupun melepaskannya.

Gadis berambut coklat tersebut merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut dikarenakan perlakuan kedua security tadi, ia menghela nafas dan kembali menatap department store yang mengusirnya bagaikan gelandangan. Di platform department store itu tertulis nama perusahaan yang men-supportnya "Tako Groups".

"Huh, kuharap Tako Groups segera bangkrut dan pailit !" kutuk Tenten sambil melengos pergi dengan emosi yang masih diubun-ubun. "_Kusho_!" gerutunya lagi.

"Tuan," panggil seorang karyawan pada pria yang baru saja mendapatkan kejadian yang sangat memalukan baginya, sorot mata pria itu masih setia memandang jendela besar memerhatikan gadis yang baru saja ia usir."Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Ano, saya menemukan ini," karyawan tersebut menyerahkan sebuah dompet yang ia temukan setelah para security menyeret gadis panda itu keluar. Neji hanya memandangnya dan hal ini membuat canggung karyawan berambut hitam tersebut.

"_G-gomen_, saya kira mungkin anda i-ingin memeriksanya, saya akan membawanya ke—," kata-kata karyawan tersebut terpotong ketika Neji akhirnya mengambil dompet itu dan menyuruh karyawan tersebut untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kedua mata amethyst yang menawan itu memerhatikan dompet yang ada ditangannya, berwarna putih dengan rajutan panda dibagian depannya. Neji segera mengantongi dompet tersebut ketika sekretarisnya memanggil.

* * *

><p><strong>Story<strong> **© Yumae-chan desu**

* * *

><p>Gadis bermata coklat madu itu berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai kembali ke apartemen sederhanyanya, hari ini cukup menguras energi fisik dan mentalnya, apalagi ketika ia kembali mengingat kejadian di department store terkutuk itu tadi siang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut.<p>

Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya Tenten segera mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dikasur yang empuk sambil berkata 'inilah surga' tapi keinginan tersebut tersendat ketika Tenten mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Sofa bekasnya yang ia beli di pasar daur ulang seharga 1000 yen telah hilang, Tenten pun segera berlari menghampiri kamarnya dan mendapati kasurnya juga menghilang.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya. Ia segera keluar dari apartemennya dan berlari kesebuah rumah di seberang jalan, setelah sampai Tenten menggedor pintu rumah tersebut sambil berteriak memanggil si empunya. "_Ahjumma_! _Ahjumma_! Keluarlah, _Ahjumma_,"

Pintu rumah tersebut terbuka memperlihatkanseorang perempuan bertubuh sedikit gembul berambut keriting sambil memegangi kipas berlambang bendera Korea, "kecilkan suaramu!" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Tenten dengan cukup keras.

"_Ittai!_," pekik Tenten. "_Ahjumma_, kenapa kau mengambil sofa dan kasurku?" rengeknya sambil mengusap bahu yang baru saja menjadi korban pemukulan pemilik apartemen itu. "Memangnya kenapa lagi? Kau belum membayar sewa apartemenmu selama 6 bulan," ucap wanita itu.

"Aku berjanji akan segera membayarnya, _Ahjumma_,"

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan janjimu itu, setiap kutagih kau selalu berkata 'aku berjanji akan segera membayarnya', tapi sampai sekarang kau sama sekali belum membayarnya sepeserpun, astaga. Kau itu masih muda Tenten carilah pekerjaan yang tetap—,"

Tenten membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab perkataan dari ahjumma yang sedang menceramahinya namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"—jika tidak bisa maka, carilah laki-laki yang kaya dan nikahi dia sehingga kau bisa melunasi seluruh hutangmu. Kau beruntung belum aku usir seperti yang lainnya karena kau itu yatim piatu tapi, aku juga memerlukan uang, sekarang sudah hampir tahun baru dan aku harus kembali ke Korea. Ya sudah, kembali ke kamarmu, dasar _Nihonjin_" Tenten menghela napas lega, akhirnya ceramah panjang lebar itu selesai, walau akhir dari ceramah tersebut sedikit tidak enak didengar.

Saat wanita tersebut hendak kembali masuk, Tenten segera menahan pintunya, "ano… tapi setidaknya kembalikan kasurku, ne?" bujuk gadis panda tersebut sambil memasang senyum—terpaksa—termanisnya berharap wanita itu akan mengasihinya. Wanita tersebut masuk kedalam mengambil sesuatu lalu ia keluar dan melemparkan sebuah bed cover kearah Tenten.

"Anggap saja _fūton_," ucap wanita itu enteng lalu ia menutup pintu rumahnya tepat didepan wajah Tenten. "Huh, dasar nenek tua," umpat Tenten sambil berjalan kembali ke apartemen-nya.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya!," teriak wanita bermarga Jang tersebut dari dalam rumah, Tenten hanya mendengus kesal sambil menjawab dengan Bahasa Korea-nya yang lumayan lancar—efek bertahun-tahun tinggal dekat dengan wanita beradarah Korea tersebut, "ne, ne _annyeonghi jumuseo_." (Selamat tidur)

* * *

><p><strong>Story<strong> **© Yumae-chan desu**

* * *

><p>Kediaman Hyūga—Tokyo<p>

Seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna jet coklat berjalan sambil menghela napasnya disepanjang koridor mansion Hyūga. Ia sungguh sangat lelah hari ini, seharian ia harus mengunjungi seluruh department store properti milik Tako Groups di perfektur Shinjuku, belum lagi kejadian jasnya yang tersiram kopi karena keributan antara pekerjanya dan perempuan entah siapa tadi siang. Ditambah lagi ayahnya yang ingin menemuinya sekarang. Kedua mata amethyst Neji melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:00 pm.

"Apa yang orang tua itu inginkan," gumam Neji dengan kesal.

,

,

"APA? Ta-tapi kenapa Hizashi-_sama_," pekik pemuda berambut panjang, berumur 27 tahunan tersebut.

"Neji…," panggil lelaki tua bernama Hizashi tersebut dengan nada yang tenang.

"_Gomennasai_ _Tōu-san_, hanya saja…,"

"Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana lagi, kaulah satu-satunya harapan di Tako Groups, Neji. Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan kepemimpinan ini kepada putri Hiashi, Hinata, dia masih terlalu muda, Hiashi sendiri pun juga setuju untuk menyerahkan perusahaan kelurga ini kepadamu, aku sendiri sudah tidak muda lagi, sudah ingin menimang seorang cucu tanpa pusing memikirkan perusahaan" jelas lelaki tua tersebut panjang lebar sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tapi… menikah, siapa yang akan kunikahi?," tanya Neji yang lebih tertuju untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah memilihkanmu seorang gadis dari kolegaku, dia gadis yang sangat cantik serta terampil dan aku berani memastikan bahwa gadis itu pasti akan sangat cocok menjadi istrimu, kau juga pasti sudah mengenalnya," ucap Hizashi menarik perhatian Neji.

"Maksud anda?"

"Yah, kau sudah mengenalnya, kalian berdua satu SMA dulu," pikiran Neji berputar pada masa SMA-nya mencoba mengingat-ingat gadis yang ayahnya maksud dan pikirannya terhenti pada Shion, satu-satunya gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya saat masa-masa SMA, apakah dia yang ayahnya maksud?.

"Shion. Furoshaki Shion?" tanyanya singkat tanpa memandang sang Ayah. Hizashi mengangguk sambil bergumam menandakan tebakan putra satu-satunya itu benar.

'Ta-tapi kenapa—."

"Tidak ada bantahan!" ucap pria berumur 53 tahun tersebut dengan nada tinggi, kemudian ia memijat pangkal hidungnya. Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Kecuali kau bisa membawa seorang gadis saat pesta perusahaan hari Senin nanti dan aku akan memastikan bahwa gadis tersebut bukan pelacur atau wanita yang kau sewa melainkan dia memang kekasihmu," tambah Hizashi sambil memecah keheningan, ia sedikit menyeringai mengetahui tidak mungkin putranya ini memiliki kekasih, walau ketampanannya dapat memikat gadis mana pun tapi ia tahu benar sifat putranya. Ia—Neji—lebih mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang cinta atau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang gadis.

Neji hanya terdiam, dalam hatinya ia mengumpat karena dipojokkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. "Kau boleh pergi, aku ingin beristirahat."

"_Hai_, _arigatou_ Hizashi-_sama_."

Neji pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sesampainya ia di kamar, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur King size-nya dan memandang ke arah langit-langit. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk tidur di mansion Hyūga ketimbang apartment-nya.

'Menikah? Dia pasti bercanda. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang' jika Neji tidak segera menemukan gadis yang akan di nikahinya maka, ia akan dipaksa menikah dengan Shion, putri dari Furoshaki Jiro pemilik dari perusahaan retail Sekai Inc. kolega dari ayahnya.

"Tsk," Neji mendecih memikirkan nasibnya, ia sendiri belum ingin menikah, tidak menikahpun ia sanggup menerima beban dari Tako Groups, tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. President dari Tako Groups diharuskan sudah menikah, peraturan itu ada karena prinsip dari pendahulunya yaitu 'Dibalik lelaki yang sukses, pasti ada wanita hebat'.

"Arrghhh," Neji mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja telepon genggamnya berdering, Neji segera mengambilnya dan di layar tertulis nama Saeko, sekretarisnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," jawab Neji setelah sebelumnya orang yang ada diseberang sana menyapa dengan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa, Saeko-_san_?"

"Hyūga-_sama_, maaf aku menelepon anda malam-malam begini," ujar Saeko.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa,"

"Oh _ano_… Hari ini ada seseorang yang datang ke perusahaan, katanya ia ingin menjual gedung apartemen-nya di pinggiran perfektur Shinjuku," ujar Saeko memperbaiki keprofesionalannya.

"Shinjuku?" gumam Neji.

"_Hai_, mengingat masyarakat Shinjuku yang semakin banyak berminat terhadap department store perusahaan kita, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita menyetujui penjualan apartemen tersebut, Hyūga-_sama_?"

Neji mengusap-usap dagunya berpikir mengenai penyetujuan pembelian gedung apartment tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengunjungi bangunan itu, Saeko-_san_ kapan waktu luangku?" ujar Neji menyetujui saran sekretarisnya tersebut.

"Hai, anda mempunyai waktu luang minggu depan, ah… hari Kamis,"

Neji berpindah dari kasurnya menuju kursi kerjanya. "Hn. Jangan lupa suruh beberapa orang untuk menandai gedung tersebut dengan stiker hijau,"

"_Hai_, Hyūga-_sama_," Neji mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut dan meletakannya di meja kerjanya.

'Shinjuku' batinnya kembali, tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang di department store Shinjuku dan gadis yang berseteru dengan karyawannya. Ia mempunyai wajah yang cukup manis dan bertubuh sintal walau dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang sedikit acak-acakan, Neji dapat menebak bahwa gadis itu cukup keras kepala dari umpatan yang di ucapkan oleh gadis tersebut ketika diseret keluar oleh security.

"Hn," kemudian ia ingat dompet yang ia kantongi. Neji pun beranjak dan mencari dompet tersebut, ia membukanya, isi dari dompet tersebut tidak banyak, hanya tanda pengenal, beberapa kertas tagihan, dan uang receh berjumlah 20 yen.

"Semiskin itukah?" dahinya mengernyit lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada tanda pengenal yang ada ditangan kanannya. "Tenten, Shinjuku, 22 tahun," bacanya sambil menyeringai. "Hn. Kawaii."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**2 hari kemudian**

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya, burung-burungpun mulai bercicit berterbangan kesana kemari, sungguh pagi yang damai bukan? Seperti di novel-novel yang selalu Tenten baca tapi semua itu sirna ketika tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa langkah kaki berjalan kesana kemari. Ia membuka matanya namun, Tenten kembali memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

"He-hey, tempel sebelah sini," ucap seseorang dari luar.

"Cepatlah atau setan merah itu marah-marah lagi," ucapnya lagi, Tenten yang mencoba untuk tertidur kembali merasa terusik dengan suara berisik itu.

"Huh, ada apa sih? Berisik sekali, apa mereka tidak tahu ada seorang mahasiswi yang mencoba untuk tertidur disini?" gerutu Tenten dengan kesal, ia menyibakkan selimutnya, rambut coklatnya yang berantakan tergerai acak dibahu serta punggungnya. Ia menarik nafas sambil mendongakkan dagunya lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela siap untuk meneriaki siapa saja.

"Hey! Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" teriak Tenten dengan suara yang cempreng kemudian ia kembali menutup jendelanya keras-keras. Pekerja yang baru terkena semprotan itu hanya bisa melongo.

"Penghuni disini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Saeko," ucap seorang pekerja sambil begidik ngeri membayangkan atasan mereka.

Tenten menguap sambil meregangkan tubuh mungilnya, gemeretak tulang terdengar. Dua hari tidur hanya menggunakan bed cover rasanya seperti digilas oleh truck. Ia memerhatikan dua orang pekerja yang baru saja ia marahi, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?. Terlihat beberapa stiker hijau ditangan mereka.

"Hmmm stiker hijau," gumam Tenten setengah sadar. Stiker hijau. "Apa! Stiker hijau? Apa mereka gila? Siapa yang menjual apartemen disini?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ia segera berlari keluar.

"Hey!" teriak Tenten, lagi. Namun, kata-kata yang akan keluar berikutnya terhenti ketika deru mobil terdengar dan berhenti didepan gedung apartemen sederhana tersebut. Mobil BMW berwarna putih itu terlihat berkilau dan mewah, pintu bagian depan mobil tersebut terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pekat terikat membentuk ponytail, bibirnya terpoles rapi dengan lipstick berwaran merah, ia memakai blouse berwarna hitam dan rok pendek 15 cm diatas lututnya, sebuah kacamata hitam pun bertengger di wajahnya.

Kemudian dari pintu tempat duduk penumpang muncul seorang laki-laki dengan jas putih, rambutnya coklat panjangnya yang menurut Tenten terlalu panjang untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki tergerai indah, wajahnya tampan dengan dagu dan tulang pipi yang tegasdapat membuat wanita manapun berteriak tapi, tunggu. Tenten kembali memandang laki-laki itu sekali lagi. Laki-laki seperti tidak asing baginya.

"Di-dia… ," tunjuk Tenten pada laki-laki yang dihadapannya.

"Hemm… apa aku mengenalmu?" Tenten hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tak menyangka lelaki tampan nan kaya ini ternyata pelupa, untunglah jadi dia tak perlu mengungkit kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Ah… tidak, kau tidak mengenalku, mungkin hanya salah orang, hehe," perempuan dengan helaian coklat itu cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk kembali kekamarnya tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan lelaki itu dengan wanita yang sepertinya mungkin kekasih lelaki itu.

"Oh, jadi ini gedung yang dijual oleh orang Korea itu, cukup strategis," ucap lelaki Hyūga tersebut sambil memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Mata Tenten terbelalak mendengar kata-kata 'dijual' itu lagi.

"A-apa? Dijual? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Tenten pada lelaki itu tiba-tiba dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, Nyonya Jang Dae Ah sudah dengan resmi menjual gedung apartemen ini dan kami juga sudah dengan resmi membayar pembelian gedung ini jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa gedung ini secara resmi adalah milik perusahaan kami," ujar wanita yang dibelakang lelaki Hyūga tersebut dengan pasti.

"Apa? Ti-tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Ahjumma Jang menjualnya, dia tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang penjualan gedung apartemen ini," kata Tenten tidak percaya, selama ini pemilik apartemen itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang masalah penjualan gedung apartemen, jika mereka bertemu wanita bernama Jang Dae Ah itu hanya akan menagih uang bulanan milik gadis panda itu.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa langsung bertanya pada Nyonya Jang," Tenten menengok kearah dimana wanita itu menunjuk dan ia melihat wanita Korea itu sedang sibuk mengangkat koper disebelahnya terdapat mobil pindahan.

Dengan mata yang berapi-api Tenten menghampiri Dae Ah. "_Ahjumma_!" teriaknya, Dae Ah yang melihat hal ini cepat-cepat menyeret kopernya yang sangat besar.

"Kenapa kau menjual gedung itu tanpa membicarakannya dulu denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan pemilik gedung itu aku bukan dirimu," ucap Dae Ah sambil berusaha menarik koper yang dipegang oleh Tenten disisi yang satunya.

"_Hajiman yeojeonhi_, _naneun apateuui tabseungja haessda_, _Ahjumma_," (Tapi tetap saja, aku kan penghuni di apartemen itu, Ahjumma)

"_Mueos-eul tabseungja_? (Penghuni apanya?) Bayar saja tidak pernah, apa sekarang kau mencoba merayuku dengan bahasa Koreamu yang payah itu? lepaskan!"

"Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan membayarnya setelah dapat pekerjaan,"

"Itu terlalu lama, aku harus pulang ke Korea, cepat lepaskan, apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bantu aku," ujar Dae Ah pada dua pekerja pembantu pindahan rumah, mereka segera menarik Tenten.

"_Ahjumma_!" rajuk Tenten tak mau kalah.

"_Naneun dangsin-i gaseo moleuneun_," (Aku tidak mengenalmu pergilah) Dae Ah segera masuk ke mobil diikuti dengan dua pekerja yang menyeret Tenten tadi, melihat mobil pindahan itu akan segera melaju Tenten bangun dan mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

"_Ahjumma_, _Ahjumma_, jangan pergi! Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku? _Ahjumma_!" teriak Tenten sambil berlari.

"Tanyalah pada Tuan Hyūga, aku sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi dengan gedung apartemen sialan itu, selamat tinggal aku kembali ke Korea, sayang," itulah hal yang Tenten dengar sebelum mobil truck itu menjauh.

"Tapi, sofa dan kasurku," ucap gadis itu itu lirih. Ia berjalan kembali ke gedung itu untuk memperjuangkan apartemen satu-satunya tempat tinggalnya.

Melihat lelaki Hyūga itu akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya Tenten segera berlari dan menghali jalan akses jalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkirlah," perintah lelaki bermata lavender setajam elang itu dengan dingin.

"Tidak, tidak akan, aku pemilik kamar ini," Neji terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis polos di depannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku pemilik gedung ini termasuk ruangan pengap yang kau panggil kamar ini," dengan kasar Neji mendorong gadis itu kesamping dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hn. Kita bisa menjadikan tempat ini sebagai gudang,"

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Saeko.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja, karena aku masih resmi penghuni disini," protes Tenten.

"Mungkin kita bisa membobol tembok ini dan memperluas ruangan, apakan kau sudah menelpon kontraktor, Saeko-_san_?" merasa tidak dihiraukan, Tenten pun berteriak, "Hyūga!"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar teriakan Tenten yang hanya memanggil nama marga bos mereka tanpa sufik apapun.

"Kalian, pergilah ke ruangan lain, aku akan menyusul," perintahnya pada tiga pekerjanya termasuk sekretarisnya.

"Baik, Tuan," setelah mereka bertiga pergi, suasan di ruangan itu hening sejenak, manik amber milik Tenten tidak henti-hentinya memerhatikan perilaku laki-laki menyebalkan di depannya.

"Jadi, menurutmu ruangan ini masih milikmu?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan serta kecanggungan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tenten dengan pasti.

"Hn, kalau begitu beri aku satu bukti behwa apartemen kecil ini masih milikmu, Tenten," gadis panda itu terkejut, dari mana laki-laki sialan ini mengetahui namanya?.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah bukti bahwa kau masih pemilik dari ruangan ini, dan aku dengar kau sendiri juga menunggak pembayaran apartemen ini selama 6 bulan, bukan begitu?" Tenten hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan telak Neji, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti kuat.

"Diam? Itu artinya kau kalah, Saeko hubungi kontraktor sekarang!" teriak Neji, ia berjalan keluar.

Tidak, tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa kehilangan apartemen ini, mau tinggal dimana ia nanti? Tidak mungkin ia tidur dijalanan kan?. Tenten berusaha berpikir.

'Perjanjian. Tidak apa yang kupikirkan? Tapi, aku tidak bisa kehilangan satu-satunya tempat tinggalku' batin Tenten.

"Tunggu!" ia—Tenten—segera menyusl lelaki itu sebelum ia pergi dengan mobil mewah sialannya. Neji menoleh, ternyata gadis ini sangat gigih.

"Hn,"

"Ku-kumohon, jangan usir aku dari gedung ini, begini saja bagaimana kalau kau ijinkan aku tinggal di gedung ini dan aku akan melakukan apapun permintaanmu, ne?" persetan dengan harga diri, ia—Tenten— sudah kehilangan harga diri sejak ia di buang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Neji mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar tawaran gadis didepannya.

"Ka-kau boleh menjadikanku pembantu, tukang kebun ,tukang suruh-suruh. Apa saja yang penting jangan usir aku," harap Tenten, semoga lelaki didepannya mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Hn," gumam Neji, menimbang-nimbang.

Tenten tercengang dengan permintaan lelaki bermata amethyst ini, semua perjanjiannya tertulis di sebuah kertas dan Tenten harus menandatanganinya.

"Kau gila," ucap Tenten.

"Itu semua terserahmu," ucap Neji enteng sambil memandang manik amber Tenten yang memancarkan ketidaksukaan.

"Tapi, tunangan palsu?" ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk kertas ditangan kirinya, Neji hanya memandang dengan datar.

"Sudah kubilang itu semua terserahmu, kalau kau tidak mau sepertinya negara kita akan mendapat anggota gelandangan baru," Tenten hendak membalas perkataan itu namun, ia mengurungkannya, ia kembali membaca perjanjian itu berulang-ulang. Tiba-tiba suara dering telepongenggam terdengar, sudah jelas itu adalah milik Neji. Ia—Neji—terlihat tidak senang dengan penelpon itu.

"Ck, kakek tua itu benar-benar, dengar aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, kuberi kau waktu 3 hari sampai hari Senin. Selama 3 hari itu kubolehkan menempati tempat ini, tapi jika sampai 3 hari kau tidak memberikan jawabannya, maka kau resmi menjadi gelandangan, mengerti?" Tenten hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaan, ah bukan tapi perintah dari Neji.

"Bagus," Neji segera keluar dan menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh Saeko, setelah itu ia segera melesat meninggalkan Tenten dengan sebuah kertas perjanjian yang harus ia putuskan selama 3 hari.

"Atau menjadi gelandangan. Tunangan palsu, eh?" ucap Tenten sambil memandangi kertas itu di mejanya.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Nihonjin : Orang Jepang<strong>

**Ahjumma (bahasa Korea) : Bibi**

**CMIIW**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, adakah yang masih ingat Mae? Uh-uh kemaren2 Mae sempet ganti username mejadi Mae NekoLatte tapi, setelah itu Mae putuskan untuk kembali lagi pake username Yumae-chan karena lebih gampang dicari di mesin pencarian Google.<strong>

**Bagaimana menurut minna-chan fanfik baru ini? Chapie pertama rasanya memang enggak greget ya, tapi Mae janji di chapie kedua pasti bakal lebih menarik. Huhu, fanfik ini Mae buat karena Mae kecewa sama MK-sensei karena dari semua couple canon yang Mae ship, cuma NejiTen yang enggak jadi canon, nggak sakit hati gimana coba? *Ratapan fans yang sakit hati* #plakk, di chapter ini mungkin agak ke-Koreaan juga ya? Mae sengaja bikin pemilik apartemennya orang Korea biar ga Jejepangan melulu, btw itu bahasa Koreanya ancur abis, mungkin disini ada mastah B. Korea bisa correct**

**Berhubung publishnya di penghujung akhir tahun dan nanti malam adalah tahun baru Mae ngucapin Selamat Tahun Baru 2015, ****明けましておめでとうございます** **(Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu)**

**Jangan lupa RnR serta kritik sarannya ya, minna**

**Jaa Ne di chapter selanjutnya**


	2. Apa? Hamil?

**Rate : T-M (Rate akan semakin naik di chapter-chapter selanjutnya)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, and a lil bit Humor (Alternative Universe)**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yumae-chan desu**

**Warning : OOC, Umpatan and lime?**

* * *

><p>Pagi kembali menyambut, semilir hawa sejuk serasa membawa kedamaian. Dua pasang manik berwarna amber sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka dari tidurnya yang err… tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak karena pemilik kedua manik tersebut hanya tidur beralaskan <em>bed cover. <em>

"Engh… ," lenguh gadis bermahkota coklat tersebut, ia meregangkan badannya yang terasa seperti digilas truck berkali-kali dan bangkit dengan mata wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"_Bed cover_ sialan," umpatnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas. "Ehh… aku malas berangkat kuliah."

Tenten segera bangkit dari _bed cover_-nya, ia mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan sweeter abu-abu yang tidak terlalu tebal namun hangat. Tenten memutuskan untuk menggerai rambut coklatnya ketimbang mencepolnya menjadi dua seperti biasa.

Ia memandang meja nakas yang ada didepannya, surat perjanjian itu masih belum ia tanda tangani, hatinya masih bimbang untuk menyetujuinya atau tidak. "Menyebalkan," gerutunya.

* * *

><p>"TEN-CHAAANNN!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut mangkok, matanya berbinar melihat keberangkatan sahabatnya itu.<p>

"Lee, hentikan," ujar Tenten sambil membuka bukunya, beberapa hari tidak berangkat kuliah membuatnya ketinggalan beberapa materi.

"Panda, akhirnya kau berangkat juga," sapa seorang gadis berambut merah, kulitnya gelap eksotis namun, ia masih terlihat cantik."Karui, berhenti memanggilku Panda," gerutu Tenten tidak menyukai nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Oh, iya aku lupa hari ini kan kau tidak menyepol rambutmu," ujar Karui enteng sambil terkikik. Sudut siku berwarna merah mulai muncul di dahi Tenten tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengurusi celotehan sahabatnya itu.

"Karui, kemarin Profesor Matsumoto memberikan materi apa?" tanya Tenten perihal kuliah kemarin."Tck. Percuma kau bertanya padanya, sepanjang mata kuliah kemarin Karui hanya tidur," jawab Lee dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau mengejekku? Lagi pula kemarin aku kan capek harus lembur," bela Karui. "Lembur menggoda laki-laki maksudnya?" sudut siku merah pun muncul di dahi Karui dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menjotos wajah pemuda tersebut, "_TEMEEE_!"

"Astaga, aku pusing," Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya yang kekanakan dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Tenten, hari ini aku dan Darui akan ke distrik Roppongi, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Karui setelah puas menyiksa pemuda berambut mangkok tersebut. Belum sempat Tenten menjawab pertanyaan itu, seseorang berpakaian jas laboratorium putih masuk.

"Baiklah semuanya masuk. _Ōhayou gozaimasu_," sapa lelaki tua tersebut membuka kelas._"Ōhayou gozaimasu_," jawab seluruh mahasiswa serentak.

"Di mata kuliah pagi ini, aku akan menjelaskan mengenai momentum dan juga frekuensi, apakah semuanya kenal dengan pendulum?" gurau professor tersebut mengurangi ketegangan di kelasnya, para mahasiswa pun sedikit tertawa mendengar gurauan tersebut.

"Ah, dan untuk Nona Tenten," Tenten tersentak menatap lelaki tua itu, seluruh mata di kelas itu pun ikut menengok kearahnya. "Aku?" tunjuk Tenten pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu di ruang kantor, aku harap kau segera menemuinya," Tenten hanya mengangguk sembari membereskan bukunya. Ia memandang kearah Karui yang menarik sweeternya.

"Siapa?" tanya Karui. "Entahlah," jawab Tenten setelah itu ia segera berdiri dan keluar menuju kantor _Waseda University_.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia sampai di ruangan kantor _Waseda University _ dan disana terlihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian kerja, rambut hitamnya dibentuk menjadi cepol satu sedang berbicara dengan pihak kampus.

"Ka-kau," ujar Tenten setelah menyadari siapa wanita itu. "Oh, Tenten," sapa wanita tersebut.

"Kau kan wanita yang ikut ke apartemenku dua hari yang lalu dengan laki-laki si—," Tenten menghentikan perkataannya, hampir saja ia mengumpat didepan petinggi kampus. "Ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Kemari ikut aku," setelah mengucapkan permisi pada pihak kampus wanita tersebut berjalan keluar dari kantor. Tidak ada pilihan Tenten pun mengikuti wanita tersebut. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tenten, lagi.

"Ikuti saja aku, ngomong-ngomong namaku Saeko, Saeko Suzuki. Saat kemarin aku ke apartemenmu kita belum sempat berkenalan,"

""I-iya, namaku Tenten," ujar Tenten sambil bersusah payah menyamakan langkah dengan Saeko.

"Aku sudah tahu. Oh, iya, apa kau membawa surat perjanjiannya?" tanya Saeko sambil tiba-tiba berhenti. "Aku membawanya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah menandatanganinya?" tanya Saeko. "Belum," jawab Tenten kebingungan.

"Tanda tangani itu sekarang," perintah Saeko.

"A-apa? Tapi aku belum memutuskan— ,"

"Kubilang tanda tangani sekarang, apa kau mendengarku, Nona Tenten? Atau kau ingin diusir dari apartemen itu" ucap Saeko mengulangi kata-katanya tadi dengan tegas, mendengar itu Tenten hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tenten pun segera mengeluarkan pulpen dan menandatanganinya asal.

"Bagus," Saeko kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat parkiran di _Waseda University_.

"Ta-tapi kalau aku boleh bertanya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tenten. "Masuklah, aku akan menjelaskannya didalam," tanpa sadar ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir, di samping sebuah mobil Red Picanto, Tenten pun dengan agak ragu masuk kedalam mobil tersebut diikuti oleh Saeko di sisi kemudi.

Saeko segera menyalakan mesinnya dan mobil beremblem KIA tersebut melesat menelusuri jalan Shinjuku.

"Jadi?" tagih Tenten pada Saeko. Saeko menghela napas, tak menyangka wanita pilihan bosnya itu sangat cerewet, "hari ini Hyūga-_sama_ menemui Presiden dan Presiden memutuskan untuk memajukan waktu pelaksanaan pesta perusahaan,"

"_Nani_? Pesta?"

"Yah, rencananya Hyūga-_sama _akan membawamu ke pesta itu dan memperkenalkanmu sebagai tunangannya," ujar Saeko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan. Mulut Tenten hanya membentuk huruf O sambil mengangguk paham, detik berikutnya Tenten tidak berani bertanya lagi karena melihat ekspresi Saeko yang sangat serius.

* * *

><p><strong>Malam sebelumnya<strong>

Bunyi dering telepon terus menggema disebuah ruangan kerja, sudah berkali-kali telepon tersebut berdering sampai mati namun, si empunya terlihat mengabaikan panggilan itu. Pria bermata amethyst tersebut terlihat sangat fokus dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada dihadapannya, kemeja yang dipakainya terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka dan dasi yang mengendur tapi, hal tersebut tidak sedikit pun mengurangi pesonanya.

Telepon yang ada disebelahnya kembali berdering, sepertinya penelpon tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah. Sambil menghela napas Neji memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

"Lancang!" Neji segera menjauhkan gagang telepon tersebut dari telinganya, ia tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Tōu-san_,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku dari kemarin?"

"Aku sibuk, _Tōu-san_ tahu kan angka investasi dan saham di perusahaan kita semakin menurun," Neji mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, ia terlihat lelah karena lembur.

"Hn. Kau ada di Chiba kan? Temui _Tōu-san_ di Hotel Koshitsu, Yatsukaido," perintah Hizashi melalui telepon.

"Tapi— ,"

"Tidak ada bantahan, aku dan Hiashi ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Ia memandang jam dinding yang ada dikantornya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, "baiklah," ucap Neji dengan nada terpaksa, sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin menemui ayahnya ataupun kembaran ayahnya. Namun sialnya, mereka berdua yang menemuinya

* * *

><p><strong>Koshitsu Hotel—Yatsukaido—Prefektur Chiba—Tokyo<strong>

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dari pusat kota Chiba menuju ke Yatsukaido, sampailah Neji di Koshitsu Hotel dimana ayah dan kembaran ayahnya menunggu. Neji masuk mengikuti pegawai hotel yang menunjukkan dimana ayahnya berada, Koshitsu Hotel memiliki gaya bangunan kuno Jepang, terinspirasi dari beberapa bangunan kuil yang ada di Jepang membuat hotel ini terlihat berbeda dari bangunan hotel pada umumnya. Selain itu hotel ini juga menawarkan beberapa fasilitas lain seperti tempat pertemuan bisnis, restoran, gedung pertemuan dan lain sebagainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pegawai hotel tersebut mempersilahkan Neji masuk kesebuah ruangan VIP restoran Koshitsu Hotel, terlihat Hiashi dan Hizashi sedang menikmati minuman anggur bersama.

"Ah, Neji," sapa Hiashi.

"Hiashi-_sama_, Hizashi-_sama_" ucap Neji sambil membungkuk.

"Duduklah, nak," ujar Hizashi mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk. Neji duduk didepan Hiashi dan Hizashi.

"Kau mau anggur?" tanya Hiashi.

"Terimakasih, Hiashi-_sama_," sebenarnya Neji sudah tidak tahan dengan basa-basi ini namun, ia mencoba untuk menghormati ayah dan pamannya.

"Sebenarnya kami menemuimu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan," ucap Hizashi menyudahi basa-basi mereka.

"Aku dan Hiashi memutuskan untuk memajukan pelaksanaan pesta perusahaan menjadi besok malam," lanjut Hizashi. "A-apa? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Aku akan pergi ke Singapore untuk melakukan pemeriksaan," kata Hiashi menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak begini,"

"Sudahlah Neji, ah ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menghubungi Jiro soal perjodohanmu dengan putrinya, dan ia menyetujuinya,"

"Oh, Neji akan dijodohkan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku, Hizashi. Aku kira Neji sudah memiliki calon sendiri," ucap Hiashi sambil terkekeh sedikit terkejut mendengar Neji akan dijodohkan.

"Orang gila kerja seperti dia mana mungkin memiliki kekasih," Hiashi dan Hizashi pun tertawa bersama. Neji sedikit panas mendengar pembicaraan dua orang tua didepannya, ia pun berdeham untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Sebenarnya, Hiashi-_sama_ benar," ucap Neji sambil memberikan pandangan dingin dan menantang pada ayahnya, seketika itu juga ruangan berubah menjadi hening.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Hizashi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih," ucap Neji dengan mantap. "Apa? Apa kau mencoba bercanda?" balas Hizashi dengan sedikit emosi.

"Hizashi, tenanglah. Neji silahkan teruskan," ujar Hiashi mencoba untuk mengurangi ketegangan diantara ayah dan anak itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kami sudah bertunangan,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hizashi tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu buktikan," lanjut Hizashi menantang.

"Aku akan membawanya besok malam di pesta perusahaan," ujar Neji sambil menyeringai, setelah itu ia meminta ijin untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

"Anak itu, benar-benar," ucap Hizashi begitu Neji keluar. "Tenanglah Hizashi, dia itu anak muda," ujar Hiashi menangkan saudara kembarnya.

.

.

"_Kusho_!" umpat Neji bergitu keluar dari restoran tersebut, ia langsung mengambil telepon genggam di kantong celananya dan menelpon sekretarisnya.

"Saeko, jemput gadis itu pagi ini juga dan persiapkan dia," setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Neji langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrik Ginza—Prefektur Chūo—Tokyo.<strong>

Tenten terkesima, saat ini ia berada di Ginza diprefektur Chūo, Tokyo. Ginza merupakan kawasan mewah dan glamor, banyak pengusaha kaya dan artis terkenal tinggal disini. Selain itu disini juga terdapat banyak berbagai _Konbini_, butik, restoran, kafe serta toko-toko utama dari merek busana elite seperti Chanel, Dior, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Abercrombie & Fitch, dan lain sebagainya.

"Pertama kalinya ke Ginza?" tanya Saeko sambil mengemudi dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"I-iya," jawab Tenten dengan malu-malu karena jujur ia memang belum pernah ke Ginza walau distrik tersebut jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari prefektur tempatnya tinggal.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di Ginza," ujar Saeko sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Tenten, Tenten pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita awali dengan gaun," Saeko menghentikan mobilnya didepan toko busana elite Chanel, Saeko turun diikuti oleh Tenten dan mereka pun masuk. Sekali lagi Tenten ternganga melihat banyak sekali busana-busana mewah dengan harga selangit, jika dibandingkan dengan gaji 2 tahun Tenten bekerja di supermarket mungkin lebih mahal satu busana ditoko ini.

"Saeko-_san_, selamat datang," sapa seorang SPG sambil menunduk hormat.

"Ah, ya terima kasih," SPG tersebut memandang kearah Tenten. "Apakah dia gadisnya?" tanya SPG ber-_tag name_ Sawako Yamaguchi tersebut.

"Iya, tolong bantu dia memilih gaun, Sawako"

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya nona," Sawako mempersilahkan Tenten untuk mengikutinya, ia—Tenten— memandang kearah Saeko sedikit ragu.

"Pergilah, aku akan menjemputmu beberapa jam lagi," Saeko pun keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Pilihlah sesuka hati anda nona,"

"Eh? Sesuka hatiku? Ta-tapi bagaimana aku membayarnya?" ucap Tenten sambil menunduk malu.

"Tenang saja, disini semua gratis,"

"_Nani_? Gratis?"' mata Tenten terbelalak, tidak mungkin toko se-elit ini menggratiskan seluruh busana mahal mereka. Sawako terkekeh melihat tingkah laku gadis milik tuannya itu, yah setidaknya itu yang ia tahu.

"Nona, toko ini berada dibawah naungan Tako Groups milik keluarga Hyūga, Neji-_sama _memintaku untuk melayani anda, jadi tenang saja," ujar Sawako menjelaskan.

"Ba-baiklah," Tenten tersenyum canggung.

* * *

><p>Saeko memasuki sebuah Penthouse, didalam sana terdapat seorang pria berambut coklat tengah memandangi keadaan distrik Ginza.<p>

"Hyūga-_sama,_" ucap Saeko sambil membungkuk.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Neji sambil mematikan rokoknya, ia sebenarnya bukan perokok aktif namun, sesekali ia merokok untuk menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan dan stress yang melanda.

"_Hai_, Hyūga-_sama_. Sekarang ia sedang kuserahkan pada Sawako, anda tinggal menunggu saja,"

"Hn. Baiklah, mari kita buat para Hyūga tua itu menelan kata-katanya sendiri," ujar Neji sambil menyeringai, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluarganya nanti, terutama sang ayah, Hyūga Hiashi.

"_Hai_,"

.

.

Neji berangkat ke pesta itu sendirian, Saeko sedang menjemput Tenten yang ia serahkan pada Sawako di toko busana Chanel.

"Neji," panggil seorang wanita paruh baya bermahkota helaian hitam panjang, manik matanya berwarna coklat terang, wanita itu mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna krem panjang dengan model _single sleeve_, ia terlihat cantik walaupun umurnya hampir menginjak setengah abad.

"_Okā-san_," wanita itu langsung memeluk Neji.

"Kenapa kau jarang sekali menemui _Kā-san_, _Kā-san_ sangat merindukanmu,"

"_Okā-san _terlalu berlebihan, bukankah aku baru saja dari Tokyo minggu kemarin," wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi kemarin _Kā-san _sedang tidak dirumah," rengek wanita itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang salah,," walau sudah tua kadang, ibunya masih saja bersikap manja.

"Mitsuko Hyūga," panggil seorang pria dari belakang, sorot matanya memandang tajam kearah Neji.

"Oh, _anata_,"

"Jadi kau sudah disini" ucap Hizashi dengan nada dingin pada Neji. "Jadi, dimana perempuan itu?" lanjutnya lagi, Mitsuko yang mendengar perkataan suaminya kebingungan.

"Perempuan? Perempuan apa?" tanyanya menuntut sebuah jawaban. "Oh, kemarin putramu mengatakan bahwa ia akan membawa kekasih sekaligus tunangannya dan akan mengenalkannya kepada kita,"jelas Hizashi dengan datar.

"A-apa? Benarkah Neji? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada ku?"

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan tersebut menjadi hening, semua mata memandang kearah tangga dimana seorang gadis bermanik amber berdiri, ia mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna coklat pastel tanpa lengan sehingga menampakkan pundak dan lehernya yang halus, helaian coklat panjangnya tergerai rapi, wajahnya terpoles dengan make-up natural. Sungguh kecantikannya dapat memikat pria manapun.

Tenten merasa agak grogi ketika semua mata memandang pada dirinya, ia merasa seperti orang aneh. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah turun, setelah sampai dibawah Neji pun menghampirinya, ia—Neji— mengambil tangan Tenten dan mengecupnya dengan lembut lalu tersenyum memandang manik amber Tenten. Ia—Tenten— tidak tahu kalau pria es ini bisa tersenyum dan membuatnya merona.

"Kemari," ajak Neji sambil menelusupkan tangan kanannya dipinggang ramping Tenten. Mereka menghampiri kedua orang tua Neji.

"_Otōu-san, Okā-san_. Perkenalkan Tenten, calon menantu kalian," ucap Neji sambil menyungingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi sang ayah, seluruh ruangan pun berdecak.

"Oh, astaga Neji, dia sangat cantik," ucap Mitsuko sedikit terharu. "Hyū-Hyūga-_sama_," ucap Tenten grogi, ia bingung harus memanggil ibu Neji dengan sebutan apa.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Panggil aku _Okā-san_," kata Mitsuko dengan sumringah. "_Okā-san_," ucap Tenten dengan nada canggung.

"Neji, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkan gadis secantik ini kepada _Okā-san_,"

"Maaf _Okā-san_,"

"Jadi, _Tōu-san_," ucap Neji menagih janji sang ayah untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Furoshaki Shion. "Hn. Baiklah," gumam kepala keluarga tersebut sedikit tidak ikhlas, Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Musik Jazz mulai dimainkan dan suasana pesta kembali seperti semula, Mitsuko pun mulai berceloteh menanyakan banyak hal pada Tenten, sepertinya ia memang penasaran pada kekasih 'palsu' putranya ini. Tenten menanggapi semua pertanyaan itu sambil tersenyum canggung, dan dua pria es disana hanya diam mendengarkan entah itu music Jazz atau celotehan Mitsuko. Tenten terlarut dalam pembicaraannya dengan Mitsuko, ia tidak menyangka ibu dari pria yang ia anggap angkuh itu ternyata sangat baik dan ramah, berbeda 180 derajat dengan putranya.

Saking larutnya Tenten tidak sadar tangan besar milik pria disampingnya mulai bergerak turun dari pinggang menuju bokongnya. Tenten terkesiap ketika Neji mulai mengeluskan tangannya, "Neji!" pekik Tenten sambil menyikut pria itu.

Mitsuko yang melihat tingkah dua sejoli didepannya hanya terkikik, "lihatlah mereka, masa muda memang patut dikenang, iyakan _anata_?"

"Hn," gumam Hizashi, ia masih tidak percaya dengan gadis itu.

"Dasar mesum," ujar Tenten dengan emosi tapi, pria bermanik lavender itu malah mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Diamlah," perintah Neji pada Tenten, ia—Tenten— menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, ia tidak menyangka selain angkuh ternyata pria ini juga mesum.

Kedua orang tua Neji pergi menemui tamu yang lain dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau!" tujuk Tenten pada Neji. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau itu selain angkuh tetapi juga mesum,"

"Berisik," jawab Neji dengan enteng. Tenten terkesiap dengan jawaban enteng pria didepannya, "dasar menyebalkan,"

"Memang," jawab Neji dengan menyungingkan sebuah seringaian, rasanya ingin sekali Tenten merobek seringaian itu.

"Hemm… _Mr. Hyūga_," deham seorang pria asing berambut pirang, wajahnya terlihat sangat eropa dengan setelan tuxedo hitam.

"_Oh, Mr. Bexter, how are you_?" sapa Neji dengan bahasa inggris yang cukup lancar.

"_I'm fine, so, this is your fiancé? She's so beautiful, congratulation_,"

"_Thank you Mr. Bexter_,"

"_Ah, halo lady, my name is John Bexter, I'm your husband's work buddy_," ujar Mr. Bexter sambil mengambil tangan kanan Tenten dan menciumnya dengan sopan.

"_Aa Ha-hai_," jawab Tenten dengan canggung, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena is sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dua orang itu bicarakan.

"_Oh, no, no Mr. Bexter she's is not my wife yet_,"

"_Oh come on, it's okay, you'll marry her right_?" mereka berdua pun terkekeh kecil kecuali Tenten.

"_I will see you later, Mr. Hyūga_," pria eropa itupun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Tenten menghela napas lega akhirnya orang asing itu pergi juga.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji. "A-apa?" tanya Tenten kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"A-aku tidak bisa berbahasa inggris," jawab Tenten jujur, ia memang tidak bisa berbahasa inggris.

"Apa? Astaga, kau bisa berbahasa Korea tapi tidak berbahasa inggris?" ujar Neji dengan nada mengejek, mendengar nada mengejek itu sudut merah muncul didahi Tenten.

"Ya, aku memang tidak bisa berbahasa inggris, lagi pula orang Jepang kan memang tidak bisa berbahasa inggris!" ucap Tenten dengan ketus.

"Tapi aku orang Jepang," ujar Neji sambil menyeringai. "Arrrgghhh… kau itu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Tenten berbalik meninggalkan Neji dengan emosi.

"He-hey kau mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi," Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tenten, entah kenapa ia sangat suka menggodanya sampai emosi.

"_Kawaii._"

* * *

><p>Tenten membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, emosinya masih diubun-ubun karena perlakuan Neji tadi.<p>

"Dasar Hyūga sialan," umpat Tenten tanpa segan-segan, lagi pula ia sendirian di kamar mandi ini.

"Memang dia pikir dia siapa? Selain itu juga mesum, ugghhhh, sebal sekaliiii," setelah puas memaki pria itu Tenten memandang kearah cermin, wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, bibir tipis yang biasanya berwarna pucat kini terlihat lebih cerah dengan warna lipstick baby pink dan wajah yang biasanya agak kusam sekarang terlihat lebih segar, penampilannya juga berubah 180 derajat.

"Benar-benar bebek jelek yang berubah menjadi angsa," Tenten menyalakan keran wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya, suasana kamar mandi itu sepi kecuali suara gemercik air keran dan tangisan… tunggu, tangisan? Siapa yang menangis? Tenten segera menutup keran tersebut dan berbalik menatap pintu-pintu closet yang ada dibelakangnya.

Jantung Tenten semakin berdebar ketika tangisan tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi, napasnya pun memburu membayangkan siapa yang menangis. Bagaimana kalau yang menangis itu adalah hantu seperti difilm-film horror yang ia tonton?

"Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin ada hantu Ginza," Tenten mencoba berpikir positip, ia menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya dan mulai melangkah kesalah satu pintu yang berada diujung kamar mandi dimana suaran tangisan tersebut terdengar paling kencang.

Tangannya terulur hendak membuka pintu tersebut namun, secara tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka membuat Tenten tersentak kaget. Diambang pintu tersebut terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu dengan gaun yang terlihat seksi, wajahnya kusut karena menangis, Tenten memerhatikan wanita itu ternyata memang bukan hantu. Begitu wanita itu melihat Tenten ia langsung menghambur kepelukan Tenten sambil berkata, "Positip, hiks… Semuanya positip,"

"A-apanya yang positip?" tanya Tenten kebingungan, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari wanita yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan sebuah stick digital, stick digital tersebut menunjukkan dua garis merah.

"I-itukan… ," Tenten menyadari benda apa itu, sebuah testpack. Wainta itu kembali menangis sambil meringkuk.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Tiga kali, tiga kali aku mengetesnya dan semuanya positip," rancau wanita itu sambil tersedu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek itu," rancau wanita itu kembali sambil menatap Tenten. "Ah, aku tahu," ucap wanita tersebut beridir sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku akan menggugurkannya, yah menggugurkannya," setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut wanita itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa? Nona tunggu, kau tidak boleh menggugurkannya," Tenten mengambil dompet wanita itu yang tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi dan memasukan semua testpack kedalamnya.

"Nona, tunggu," Tenten beruasaha mengejarnya namun, wanita itu menghilang dikerumunan tamu pesta, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan pandangannya terhenti di dekat pintu masuk. Tenten segera mengejarnya tak peduli ia menabrak banyak tamu-tamu penting.

"Nona," panggil Tenten, wanita itu langsung berlari keluar. Saat hendak menyusul wanita itu lagi Tenten tersandung karpet dan jatuh menabrak seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas _Sampanye_. Suara pecahan gelas menggema diseluruh ruangan dan hal ini menarik perhatian seluruh tamu termasuk Neji dan keluarganya. Dompet yang Tenten bawa terjatuh dan seluruh isinya tercecer didepan seorang wartawan.

"Ugh… ," erang Tenten, kakinya terasa sakit karena terjatuh. Wartawan yang ada didepan Tenten memungut sebuah testpack yang ada depan kakinya, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat tanda ditestpack tersebut.

"Po-positip, positip, tunangan Neji Hyūga positip hamil!" pekik wartawan tersebut, ia langsung memotret Tenten yang sedang terbaring dilantai, hal ini langsung menarik perhatian wartawan lainnya.

"Nona, bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami tentang kehamilan ini," tanya seorang wartawan lainnya, serta rentetan pertanyaan lainnya, kepala Tenten terasa pusing karena dahinya terantuk nampan ditambah serbuan dari wartawan yang terus memotret dan menanyainya.

"Be-berhentilah," ucap Tenten, matanya berkunang-kunang kemudian ia merasa seseorang menutupinya dengan jas lalu menggendongnya _bridal style _menjauh dari kerumunan wartawan itu, beberapa bodyguard berbadan besar langsung mencegah wartawan-wartawan itu masuk lebih jauh.

* * *

><p>Neji membawa Tenten masuk kesebuah kamar yang ada digedung tersebut dan membaringkannya diranjang.<p>

"Neji," panggil Tenten.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh," cecar Neji sambil melepaskan sepatu Tenten, wajah Tenten pun berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Dasar menyebalkan," ucap Tenten. "Bagaimana kalau wartawan itu menginterogasimu lebih jauh? Sandiwara kita bisa terbongkar," ujar Neji.

"A-apa? Tenang saja aku tidak akan mebocorkan rahasia kita," balas Tenten dengan nada ketus, Neji hanya memandangnya dengan datar.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" Neji mengacungkan sebuah testpack yang Tenten bawa tadi, ia—Neji— sempat memunguti testpack-testpack itu sebelum menggendong Tenten

"Itu bukan milikku," ucap Tenten jujur. "Benarkah? Tapi ada tiga disini," Neji menunjukkan dua testpack lainnya.

"Sungguh itu bukan milikku, aku saja masih perawan bagaimana aku bisa hamil?"

"Kau masih perawan, eh?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ternyata gadis didepannya masih perawan. Tenten merona menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Po-pokoknya itu bukan milikku," Tenten pun membalikkan badannya memunggungi Neji dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal. Neji menghela napas, tiba-tiba ketukan pintu terdengar, ia segera menghampiri pintu. Neji meletakkan tiga testpack tersebut di meja tamu dan membuka pintu, orang tua Neji ternyata menyusul mereka.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa, Neji?" tanya Mitsuko dengan khawatir, sang ayah Hizashi tampak memandang Neji dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Dimana dia, _Kā-san _ingin menemuinya," Mitsuko langsung memaksa masuk. "_Kā-san _dia sedang istirahat,"Neji menyusul sang ibu yang menghampiri Tenten didalam kamar.

"Tenten, kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Mitsuko langsung memeluk Tenten. "Ah, _Kā-san _aku tidak apa-apa"

Hizashi tidak mengikuti sang istri kedalam kamar melainkan ia berada diruang tamu dan memerhatikan tiga testpack di meja itu. Ia mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Neji, bisa kita berbicara?" ucap Hizashi dengan tenang.

"_Aa_, _hai_,"

"Disini saja," ujar sang ayah, Neji pun mengambilkan sebuah kursi untuk ayahnya, dan Hizashi pun duduk disitu.

"Apakah kalian bisa menjelaskan hal ini?" Hizashi menunjukkan tiga testpack yang ada ditangannya. Mata Tenten membesar, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"I-itu— ,"

"Neji," panggil Hizashi memotong kata-kata putranya. "_Tōu-san_ tahu kalian sudah bertunangan tapi _Tōu-san _tidak menyangka kalau hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu dan Tenten hamil sebelum kalian menikah,"

Tenten dan Neji hanya bisa terdiam, keduanya tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Hizashi, sudahlah, lagi pula pada akhirnya mereka juga akan menikah," bela Mitsuko, ia tidak tahan karena Hizashi terus-terusan menyalahkan putranya.

"Iya tapi—"

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin cepat mempunyai cucu? Do'amu sudah terkabul sekarang, harusnya kau berterima kasih kepada _Kami-sama_," cecar Mitsuko menceramahi suaminya, Hizashi menutup matanya sambil menghembuskan napas, yah ia memang ingin cepat menggendong seorang cucu tapi ia ingin cucunya bukanlah hasil dari hubungan seks sebelum menikah.

"Berhentilah berpikiran kolot," cecar Mitsuko lagi seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh lelaki tua itu.

"Hn. Baiklah," Hizashi mengalah karena percuama saja berdebat dengan wanita itu, sudah pasti ia akan kalah telak.

"Ah, kalau _Kā-san _boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama Tenten mengandung?" Tenten menelan ludahnya susah payah, apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Ia tidak menyangka kedua orang tua Neji percaya kalau ia sedang hamil.

"_Ah_, itu, _ano_… Ehh,"

"Tiga minggu," jawab Neji asal memotong perkataan Tenten yang kebingungan. Tenten memandang Neji, tidak menyangka pria itu berani berbohong.

"Baiklah, oh, _Kā-san _dan _Tōu-san _harus kembali ke pesta sekarang, Neji jaga Tenten dan janinnya baik-baik, _Kā-san _tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada cucu _Kā-san_, dan Tenten jaga kesehatanmu, ne?" Mitsuko dan Hizashi pun segera baranjak, Neji mengantar mereka sampai kedepan pintu. Ia segera menutup pintu setelah mereka pergi.

Ini bisa menjadi rencana yang sempurna untuk semakin meyakinkan ayahnya, ia—Neji— tidak menyangka bisa mendapat jackpot.

**BRUK**

Lamunan Neji terhenti ketika ia merasa ada yang melempar bantal ke kepalanya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Tenten sudah berada diambang pintu kamar.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Neji sambil mengusap kepalanya, walau sebenanrnya tidak merasa sakit.

"Masalahku? Kau tanya masalahku? Aku punya banyak masalah," teriak Tenten emosi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kenapa kau malah bilang kalau aku benar-benar hamil?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa? Itu salahmu karena sembarangan membawa testpack dengan tanda positip," jawab Neji enteng sambil melenggang santai masuk kedalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuh atletisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa menjadi salahku? Kalau kau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pasti tidak akan seperti ini," cecar Tenten sambil berdiri didepan Neji. Neji hanya mendengus dan membuang wajahnya.

"Bagus, mereka benar-benar percaya kalau aku hamil," Tenten memutar bola matanya jengah, apalagi meliahat pria yang sedang berbaring didepannya.

"Neji!," panggil Tenten sambil menendang kaki Neji."Hn," gumam Neji sambil menutup matanya.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu, Neji," Tenten kembali menendang kaki pria berambut panjang itu. "Istirahatlah," perintah Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau berbohong?"

"Emmhh… Cerewet," ujar Neji sembari menarik pinggang ramping Tenten sehingga gadis itu jatuh menimpa dirinya.

"KYAAA… apa yang kau lakukan?' pekik Tenten sambil mencoba untuk melepas dirinya, Neji bergerak merubah posisi mereka menjadi ia yang ada diatas sekarang. Manik lavender Neji memandang Tenten dengan intens.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?," semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Tenten mnyadari posisi mereka sekarang, apalagi wajah Neji yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dada Tenten yang tergolong besar terhimpit oleh dada bidang milik Neji sehingga membuatnya seolah-olah ingin terlepas dari gaun yang Tenten pakai. Neji menyeringai melihat reaksi gadis dibawahnya, ia menunduk menyesapi bau harum mawar di leher mulus milik Tenten.

"Hen-hentikan, lepaskan aku," ujar Tenten memohon Neji untuk melepaskannya. Tapi aksi Neji semakin berani ia mulai mengecup lembut leher dan pundak Tenten, tak jarang Neji juga menyesap kulit putih itu sehingga memunculkan ruam merah.

"Enghh… ," lenguh Tenten sambil menutup manik ambernya.

"Bukankah kau memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu? Sekarang kita akan melakukan sesuatu itu" ucap Neji dengan suara baritone-nya yang seksi tepat ditelingan Tenten.

"I-iya, ta-tapi bukan seperti ini, _ahh~_," Tenten kembali mendesah saat Neji kembali mencium lehernya dan ciuman itu semakin turun kearah dadanya, wajah Tenten semakin memerah. Tangan Tenten mendorong-dorong dada Neji.

"Hentikan! Neji _no baka_!," pekik TEnten sambil mendorong tubuh Neji untuk menjauhinya sekuat tenaga. Setelah berhasil lolos Tenten segera menjauh dari Neji.

"_Baka, baka, baka, baka_! Dasar manusia es mesum!" teriak Tenten sambil keluar dari kamar tersebut, wajahnya masih memerah dan penampilannya pun terlihat berantakan. Neji terduduk dikasur, ia hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi gadis itu, apalagi wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Hn. 36B, eh?,"

* * *

><p><strong>Heu, akhirnya bisa post chapter 2 juga, entah ini bisa dikatakan update kilat apa enggak, hehe. Sebenernya mau Mae publish dari kemaren2 tapi berhubung hujan gede dan juga mati lampu baru kesampean sekarang. Gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka padahal idenya pasaran pake banget, tapi walau pasaran Mae berusaha biar alurnya anti-mainstream.<strong>

**Bagaimana chapter 2? Apakah sudah greget? Maaf kalo ceritanya agak terlalu memaksa dan kata-katanya aneh karena jujur Mae itu adalah author yang miskin kosakata dan paling males sama yang namanya majas. Yo, btw chapter 1 kemaren masih banyak kesalahan dan untuk adegan surat perjanjian kemaren sebenernya itu **_**time skip**_** jadi, pas Neji ngasih surat perjanjian itu ga Mae tulis, tapi karena kepe'ak' an Mae, Mae lupa ngasih tanda **_**time skip**_** #plakk**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin Mae gak bisa update kilat karena sekarang sudah back to school dan Mae juga udah kelas XII, sabar aja ya**

**Oke, jangan lupa RnR serta kritik sarannya, Minna. Dan terima kasih yang sudah review maupun favorite dan follow**

_**Jaa ne**_** dichapter selanjutnya**


End file.
